


Where his heart belongs

by ChocoNut



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Diverges in Season 5 - Jaime does not go to Dorne, Drunk jaime, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fake Marriage, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Jaime flirts relentlessly, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: What if Jaime never went to Dorne? Instead he goes to Winterfell in search of Brienne. Set midway through Season 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is for all the lovely ladies of JBO, who inspired me to get into writing. Thank you so much girls, for reading and appreciating what I write, even if it's complete nonsense.  
> I'm planning to get this completed in 4 chapters as it turned out too long for a single chapter fic.  
> WARNING : This doesn't have plot, just pure JB fluff, romance, confessions, banter, flirting - pages and pages of this. If you like JB and wished for more of just them, then I hope you enjoy this :)

“There’s word that Sansa Stark is in Winterfell,” Bronn informed Jaime “To be wed to Ramsay Bolton.”

Jaime narrowed his eyes “How do you know?”

“Varys’ little birds.”  Bronn whispered conspiratorially.

“The spider has fled.” Jaime said, suspicious “So how is it, that his birds are still supplying you with information?”

“Oh, I have my sources.” Bronn said with a smirk “Don’t you worry about that.”

A thought struck Jaime, filling him with apprehension. “I need to find her.” he said frowning “I can’t let her face them alone, I have to help her.”

“Find who?” Bronn asked, looking at him quizzically “Who are you so worried about? I didn’t know you had so much concern for the Stark girl!”

“We have no time to waste,” Jaime said, trying not to make his urgency very obvious. “We’re going to Winterfell. Gather your things. I need a horse from the stables and some of your clothes. We leave at first light.”

Bronn stared at him, looking ready to argue, but seemed to decide otherwise and went about the preparations.

They set off early next morning. Jaime had donned Bronn’s clothes, disguised as a sellsword, a black glove covering his golden hand. Fearing he might be recognised, he had left his horse Honor behind, and now rode one of the black horses from the stables.

As they rode in silence, with the first rays of the sun breaking out, Jaime’s mind wandered to Brienne.

_I’ll find her. For Lady Catelyn… and for you._ A wave of guilt washed over him. It was not just Brienne’s vow, it was his too. And he had sent her alone. Not that he was worried that she would find Sansa. The woman was a skilled warrior, and could defeat almost anyone.

But these were the Boltons _._ The same bloody Boltons, who had cut off his hand, and left Brienne to be mauled to death by a savage bear! Jaime couldn’t let her face them alone, _again_. He had made that mistake once, at Harrenhal, and was not about to repeat it.

“So, would you care to tell me now, why we are going to Winterfell?” Bronn asked Jaime in his usual sarcastic tone, and added as an afterthought “Let me guess, it’s _your_ lady. You’re worried about her.”

“She is not _my_ lady,” Jaime retorted “and yes, I am worried about her. I know what the Boltons are capable of doing to her. I’ve seen it before, and I can’t let it happen again.”

“Ah, the knight in shining armour, off to save his damsel in distress from the monsters!” Bronn exclaimed, clutching his heart theatrically “The Kingslayer wants to rescue his wench--”

“Don’t call her that!” Jaime cut him, livid “Brienne is a highborn lady, the heir to Tarth.”

“Aye, I forgot, _you’re_ the only one who is allowed to call her that,” Bronn went on, giving Jaime a roguish smile “I apologise, my lord, _your wench-your rules_.”

Thinking it might be best to just let it go, Jaime decided to ignore him, for fear of his sanity, but Bronn was not one to give up easily.

“You fancy her, this lady of Tarth.” he said, his tone indicative of having uncovered a huge secret.

Jaime let out a little sigh. Bronn had made up his mind to torment him, and he would have to put up with the man for the whole journey.

“I think you know quite well, who I love,” Jaime said “I am just worried about Brienne. I was the one who sent her on this quest, and now she needs all the help she can get.”

“Ah, yes, yes. I get that,” Bronn said, the annoying smirk still on his face “You look every bit the love struck, pampered golden prince that you are.” he quipped.

Despite his irritation, Jaime could not help, but ponder Bronn’s words. The sellsword had a knack of speaking the uncomfortable truth, albeit in a blunt and usually sarcastic manner. Since the day she left King’s Landing, Brienne of Tarth seemed to occupy more and more of Jaime’s thoughts. There were times when he caught himself subconsciously thinking about her. He had even mentally begun comparing her to Cersei a lot of times.

+++++

They arrived at a small village near Winterfell. According to Bronn’s information, this was where Brienne and Pod were staying, at an inn nearby. The big woman and the boy accompanying her, as the locals described them.

On reaching the inn, Jaime was about to get a room for himself and Bronn, when one of the men drinking at a table close by, came up to him.

“I’ve seen you before,” drawled the man, looking hard at Jaime’s face “At King’s Landing. You are a southerner.”

Panic struck Jaime. _He might recognise me._ He needed to think, and act quickly.

“Aye, I am a southerner, I’m Ser Bronn of the Blackwater, here in search of my wife.” Jaime blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. Bronn, who was standing next to Jaime, stared at him, his look suggesting part-anger and part-shock, his hand on his sword, ready to pull it out if need be.

“Your wife?” the innkeeper repeated.

“The tall blonde woman in the armour, with a young lad by her side,” Jaime lied much more confidently this time “She left home, and I’m here to take her back, heard she’s staying here.”

The drunk didn’t seem convinced. “I’ve heard of Bronn of the Blackwater,” he said, staring at Jaime again “and he has a taste for beautiful women. That big wench is no beauty.”

Jaime, though angered at the man’s insult towards Brienne, was searching his mind for a suitable answer to this, when he saw Brienne enter the inn with Pod.

Her eyes met his, and she stopped, stunned to see him. Before she could react, or say anything, Jaime rushed to her and enveloped her in a bear-hug, kissing her on the cheek. He fervently hoped Brienne wouldn’t push him away, giving away his lie.

“ _My dear!_ ” Jaime said heartily “At last I’ve found you. Been searching and searching, ever since you left home.” Out of the corner of his eye, Jaime spotted Bronn turning his face away from them, trying hard to suppress his laughter.

Brienne looked at Jaime, as if she wished nothing more than to crush him to death.

“Come home, _wife_.” Jaime implored, giving Brienne a beseeching look “I’m sorry for whatever I said, I’m sorry I argued with you.”

“ _Wife?_ ” Brienne whispered, gritting her teeth so that only Jaime could hear her.

“M’lady,” the innkeeper addressed Brienne “This man claims to be your husband. Is he speaking the truth?”

Brienne glared at Jaime for several seconds, which seemed like eternity to him, and then said “Yes, he is. We had a fight. I left home. Didn’t want to stay with him anymore.”

“Come with me, _my love_ , I’m not leaving without you.” Jaime said, looking into her eyes lovingly, taking her hand. Brienne’s cheeks turned pink, which for some reason immensely pleased him. He liked to see her blush, he decided, particularly when _he_ was the reason behind it.

Jaime continued, smiling “I accept whatever you say, if you wish to have ten children, then ten it is!” he winked at her mischievously, and then bowed to her “Your wish is my command, my lady.” Brienne ended up blushing even deeper.

The innkeeper however, seemed bored of their banter. “Would you be kind enough to continue the rest of your domestic squabbles upstairs?” he asked Jaime.

“Of course! Shall we go upstairs, _my sweetling_?” Jaime asked Brienne with the best smile he could muster, and was rewarded with another death stare in return. He offered her his arm, which she ignored and rushed upstairs, with him following at her heel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff :) Jaime flirts, Brienne is angry! They bicker like a real married couple.

_Why had he come here?_  

Brienne had never expected to run into Jaime Lannister again, and that too under such strange circumstances. Back in their room, she allowed herself a proper look at him. He was dressed in the garb of a sellsword, his stubble now grown into a full-fledged beard, which made him all the more attractive. 

Ever since Cersei had called out her true feelings, Brienne had to make an effort to suppress them, to conceal them deep in her heart. She had been fairly successful, until today, when Jaime had stormed into her life again, and all those buried emotions were threatening to surface once more.

“Why are you here?” Brienne was fighting hard to keep her agitation down, and her voice calm “Why all that drama downstairs?” she paused to take a breath “And why pretend to be my husband?”

“I came to help rescue Sansa.” Jaime tried to explain “Some of the men recognised me, which is why, I had to come up with this ridiculous story.” 

_He finds me incapable of saving her myself. He thinks I’m going to fail him._  

“Before you say anything, I know you are capable of rescuing Sansa, yourself,” Jaime reassured her “I’ve never doubted your ability. But we both know what the Boltons are capable of, and you’re going to need all the help you can get, if you want to succeed.” 

“ _All the help I can get?_ ” Brienne repeated “Unless I’m mistaken, it’s just you and Bronn. How can you help?” At once, she regretted her words, as she saw a flicker of hurt in his bright green eyes.

“A one handed cripple, who is not even a shadow of his former glorious self, and a sellsword, who, though a brilliant swordsman, is just one man” there was a hint of sadness in Jaime’s voice “I know, it’s not much, but we’re still here to help, and we will get Sansa back.”

Abashed at his response, Brienne mumbled “My apologies, Ser Jaime. That’s not what I meant. I know you mean well.”

“No offense taken, my lady. How can I be angry with my lovely wife?” Jaime threw her a playful smile.

_There he goes again._ Brienne was unsure of how she felt about this fake relationship. Earlier, she had been angry with Jaime for calling her ‘his wife’, but unknown to herself, she almost...wished it to be real. Ofcourse, she was not so naive, as to think it could ever happen. Jaime had his priorities, and she had hers. 

Her heart skipped a beat, as she remembered the closeness of his embrace, the scent of his body, and the feel of his lips on her cheek. She had felt his touch in the past, but that was when Jaime was her prisoner, chained and tied up. It was mostly Brienne pushing and shoving him around… except for that _moment_ in the bath. _But this was different… it felt different_. 

“Why did you touch me... and kiss me without reason?” Brienne asked, unable to contain herself any longer. 

Jaime moved towards her so swiftly, that she had to take a step backwards, bumping into a wall behind her. She crossed her arms and stared defiantly at him, deciding not to be intimidated by him. 

He looked slightly annoyed “To make myself clear, I’m neither keen on touching you, nor kissing you, not that I would call _that_ a kiss by any standards. But I had to put up some show of affection, or it would be hard to convince people that we’re a married couple. Besides--” he added in a sarcastic tone “--I don’t go about kissing ugly wenches without reason.”  

Though Brienne was not surprised with his response, as this was exactly the answer she had expected, she was upset _. Typical Jaime, he had always enjoyed hurling insults at her_.  

“Are you this nasty with everyone?” Brienne asked him dryly “Or am I the _chosen one_?” 

Jaime took another step closer and leaned into her, whispering “Oh, It’s _only you_ , wench” he gazed deeply into her eyes “Who else can I take this liberty with?” He was well into her personal space now, and there was no way she could get away from him, as she was trapped between him and the wall. “You did enjoy my attention back on our trip, didn’t you?” 

_What in the seven hells did he think of her?_  

“I didn’t _enjoy_ your attention. Far from it.” she hissed “All you did then, was insult me. What makes you think _anyone_ would enjoy that? I haven’t forgotten what you said then. _You look much uglier in daylight._ ” she repeated the first thing he had said to her. 

“I was only speaking my mind.” 

“Then you should have just left me to die at Harrenhal!” she barked “Handsome princes don’t rescue ugly wenches, so why did you come back for me?” 

“I rescued you because I--” Jaime stopped, as if suddenly noticing what she had just said. 

“You find me _handsome_!” he exclaimed with a smirk.

“That was just a figure of speech!” Brienne cursed herself mentally. She had to be careful with words around him.

“Yes, but referring to me--”

“It was a slip of my tongue--” Brienne made a futile attempt to justify herself.

“There’s no such thing as a slip of the tongue. That came straight from your heart!” 

Brienne decided to give up. She pushed Jaime out of her way, and was about to move away when he grabbed her arm. 

“I was just teasing you, Brienne,” Jaime tried to pacify her “As I did during the trip. I honestly wanted to know you better.” 

“Why?” Brienne lashed out at him “You were my prisoner. You hated me.” 

“I _didn’t_ … hate you,” he said haltingly “Hate is quite a strong word. I didn’t even dislike you. On the contrary I--”

“There are no excuses for insulting someone!” Brienne cut across brusquely. 

Jaime studied her face “If I had not teased you then, we wouldn’t have fallen in love, and you wouldn’t have married me.” he said, with an impish grin “I’m your husband, teasing you is my right, isn’t it, wench?”

“Don’t call me _wench_!” Brienne said, her voice rising. 

“I’m the only one who is allowed to call you that, and I will” Jaime declared. “And, do speak a bit louder, if you can. Our neighbours would be convinced that my wife is yelling at her poor old husband, that’ll help keep up the lie.” he said, infuriating her further. 

Brienne was now tired of the marriage game. “It’s just the two of us now, so I don’t think you need to continue the act here, in the room at least.” 

“I’ve never had a wife before,” Jaime quipped “A little practice won’t do us any harm, if we want to appear genuine.” 

The man was impossible. Resigned to the fact, that she could never get the better of him in wordplay, Brienne decided to leave it at that. 

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Jaime opened it, letting Bronn in, who gave him a letter. 

As he was leaving the room, Bronn turned around. 

“I hope my lord, and his lady are _comfortable_.” he gave them both a sly look. 

“I am not _his_ lady!” Brienne was tempted to challenge Bronn to a duel and cut him down, if he spoke too much. 

“That’s exactly what _your husband_ told me yesterday, my lady.” Bronn said sarcastically “Whatever it is, that’s going on between you both, you better sort it out soon. You both seem confused, and it’s high time you clear it.”  

Bronn left the room, leaving Brienne alone with Jaime and an awkward silence. 

“Well, It’s quite late now, and if we are to get to work tomorrow, it is time we sleep.” Jaime said, finally breaking the uncomfortable quiet in the room. 

_Sleep. In the same room as Jaime, on the same bed!_ Brienne was filled with horror at that thought. 

Jaime nodded towards the bed “You can take the bed, I’ll sleep on the floor. We don’t have a choice, but to spend the night in this room. If we don’t, those men would come to know we’ve been lying.”

Brienne hesitated, she couldn’t let him sleep on the cold hard floor. “The bed is big enough for us both,” she said “There is no need for you to sleep on the floor. You take that side, and I’ll take this.”

“Are you sure, you can trust yourself not to do anything funny, wench?” Jaime flashed her a naughty smile “As you’ve already admitted, you find me _handsome_ , so I doubt you’d be able to resist me. Not that I would have a problem if you decided to take advantage of me...”

Ignoring him, Brienne lay on her side of the bed, with her back to him, indicating the end of the conversation.

She heard Jaime laugh at her reaction, and then settle down on his side of the bed.

+++++

Sunlight streamed through the window, as Brienne opened her eyes the next morning. She found herself in Jaime’s arms, her head resting on his chest, her arm around his waist. She could hear the steady rhythm of his heart, as he slept peacefully.

_What happened last night?_ She did have a couple of drinks last night, but not so much as to get her drunk enough to...trying not to think of the possibilities, she slowly extricated herself from his embrace, careful, not to wake him up. For a moment, she gazed at him, watching him sleep. That was when he woke, his eyes meeting hers, causing a warm flush creep up her neck.  

“Good morning wench,” Jaime said, his face lighting up “Secretly admiring your _handsome_ husband, are you?” 

Brienne gave a little smile, but then put on a sombre expression immediately, remembering that she was still angry with him. 

Jaime was quick to notice. “Was that a smile?” he asked, looking at her intently. Brienne avoided his eyes, turning away from him, her face turning warm again, to her dismay.

“That was a smile, wench,” Jaime said triumphantly “and now you’re _blushing_.”

_Damn! Why did she have to blush so much when he was around?_

There was something troubling Brienne, nagging her mind. She wondered whether to ask him or not. 

“Ser Jaime,” she said, deciding to get it off her chest “Did… did anything happen last night?” 

Jaime was lying on the bed, his head propped up on his elbow, still keenly watching her. “Apart from the fact that you encroached upon my side of the bed, found your way into my arms, and decided to use my chest as a pillow,” he paused “ _nothing!_ ” He gave her an impassioned look before adding “However, considering that we’re married, we would surely be expected to do _much more_ on this bed, than just fall asleep in each other’s arms.” 

Brienne stared at Jaime, not quite knowing what to make of his remark, when he burst out laughing. 

“Come on, wench,” he said “don’t look so shocked. I was just joking. Why do you take everything so seriously? I’m not interested. Besides, I’m sure you would pound me to death if I tried anything with you.” 

Jaime had found her undesirable from the day they met _._ She had always known that, so why did it hurt now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bronn gives Jaime a piece of his mind.

Brienne seemed a little miffed, and somewhat aloof since morning. Jaime tried making conversation, but his efforts were in vain. Brienne didn't speak to him, except when required. _Was she still angry with him?_

“So, what’s the plan?” Jaime asked “Assuming, you have one?”

Brienne looked out of the window. “We wait for a candle on the highest tower. That’s an indication that Sansa wants to be rescued.”

“ _Watch a candle?_ ” he repeated “That’s a rescue plan?”

“She didn’t want to come with me. If she wants to be rescued, she will let me know. Until then, we lie low.”

“We could try to infiltrate, get her out of there.” Jaime suggested “I’ve been to Winterfell. I know my way around. I can go.”

“ _Kidnap_ her, you mean? You really think, you can get her out, from under Ramsay’s nose? Even if you succeed getting to her, what makes you think she’ll trust you?” Brienne asked him in disbelief “You’ll only get yourself killed!”

“Good riddance for you then, wench,” Jaime smiled “You’ll be free of your annoying husband.”

Brienne made an angry noise and turned to the window again.

Jaime knew better than to try and talk her out of her stupid plan. Stubborn that she was, she would never listen. “Fine,” he said “I’m going out to the village with Bronn. I don’t have the patience to stand by, watching a window all day.”

+++++

“So…” Bronn said, a wicked expression on his face, as they were riding through the village.

“So... _what_?” Jaime had to make an effort to conceal his irritation. He knew, what was coming.

“Did you fuck her?”

“ _What?_ _No!_ ” Jaime was almost shouting now  “I’m not interested.”

“Oh yes, I know, as disinterested as I am in castles, no?” Bronn seemed to be enjoying this “I don’t want castles, and you don’t want the lady of Tarth.”

Jaime knew better than to reply. His thoughts went to the previous night’s conversation. _Had he really upset Brienne this time_? He had always teased her, and she had never paid any attention to it in the past. So why now? He had explained to her a million times, that he was just teasing her. _It’s not my problem, if she can’t take a joke,_ he consoled himself.

“Are you going to be brooding like this, all day?” Bronn’s voice broke into his thoughts “I can bet on Casterly Rock, that you’re thoughts are with your lady.”

“She’s not my--”

“My apologies--” Bronn nodded, keeping a straight face “--I meant  _your wife._ ”

Jaime was quiet. Bronn looked at him.

“You look disturbed. What happened last night?”

To his surprise, Jaime ended up pouring his heart out to Bronn, relating the previous night’s exchange to him. Bronn shook his head at him in exasperation.

 _"I don’t go about kissing ugly wenches without reason?”_ Bronn repeated, in disbelief “You really said that to her?”

Jaime nodded, sheepishly.

“You cunt! I’m surprised the lady didn’t cut you down, then and there.”

“I was just teasing her!”

“You repeatedly insulted her. There is a limit to mocking someone. Now I know, she loves you, and you love her, but sarcasm is not the right way to express it.”

“I _don’t_ love her!” Jaime said quickly.

“Of course, you do!”

“I don’t…”

“You do…”

“I don’t…”

“ _Don’t you_?”

“I do!” the words tumbled out of Jaime’s mouth, before he could stop himself.

“Aha!” Bronn exclaimed, with a satisfied smile.

Jaime felt his face flush “That was just a slip of my tongue.”

“There’s no such thing, as a slip of the tongue. That came straight from your heart!” Bronn was still smiling, as if, he had achieved something great.

“It’s not right. I belong to Cersei, and Brienne is hell bent on serving the Starks.”  _Why was he confessing all this to Bronn?_

“Now, don’t get me wrong, but your sister--” Bronn said “--does not love you. She needs you. There’s a difference. She’s your family, not your love.”

“Brienne _doesn’t_ love me, and I _don't_ love her either.” Jaime concluded.

“The way you both look at each other,” Bronn said “I’ll eat my sword, if she too isn’t in love with you, and I don’t usually bet on eating swords, unless I am confident that I’m right. And if I’m right, you’ll give me Casterly Rock.”

“ _Give you Casterly Rock?_ ”

Bronn laughed “I was just teasing you, cunt! Can’t you take a joke?”

He went on “From where I’m standing, I see two headstrong, stubborn people who want nothing more than each other, refusing to accept what they want, because of their loyalties. _Fuck loyalty,_ or carry on swallowing your feelings. Your choice.”

All Jaime could do, was just stare at him, stunned.

+++++

They rode around the village all day, trying to gather as much information as possible. They got to know that Ramsay had attacked Stannis’ camp and killed his horses. Most of his army had abandoned him, even the high priestess Melisandre had fled to Castle Black.  

It was dusk, and time for dinner by the time they got back to the inn. They found Brienne and Pod, sitting at a corner table by the wall.

“Podrick fuckin Payne!” Bronn exclaimed, as they walked to the table “Why don’t you come along with me, and leave the lord and lady to talk? I can introduce you to some of the tavern wenches.”

Pod looked at Brienne for consent, who nodded. Bronn winked at Jaime, before he turned around and left, with Pod at his heel.

They ate quietly for a while. Jaime kept stealing glances at her, admiring her beautiful eyes. Bronn’s words came back to him. He respected Brienne, she was a good friend, and off late, he had begun to care for her, more than necessary. _Did it mean that he was in love with her?_ The way the wench had glared at him yesterday, it seemed as if, she’d rather kill Jaime than fall in love with him. Further, she was irritated with even _pretending_ to be his wife.  _No, Bronn was clearly mistaken._

Jaime decided to break the silence “I never thought, I’d be enjoying a quiet dinner with my wife.”

Brienne let out a sigh. “How long do we have to keep up this ruse?”

“My lady!” Jaime said dramatically, holding his palm to his chest, in mock heartbreak “I never imagined, being married to me would be such a punishment. _I’m hurt!_ ”

“Stop it, Ser Jaime!”

“Why are you always in such a serious mood, wench?” Jaime asked, trying to lighten her up “Alright, I won’t tease you, but I have one question for you.”

Brienne narrowed her eyes, waiting for him to go on.

“Is it that bad, the prospect of being my wife?” he asked her, his eyes boring into hers. “Tell me, if all the men in Westeros, barring me, were killed in a war, would you marry me then?”

Brienne considered him for a moment “In that case, I would marry a Braavosi.”

Jaime realized, that he had been outwitted for the first time, and the wench had paid him back in his own coin.

“Beaten at my own game.” he said, trying to keep his voice light.  _Was she joking, or did she really mean it?_ The possibility that she would have meant it, made him uncomfortable.

As they were eating, a crowd at the entrance caught Jaime’s attention. Littlefinger and his entourage entered the inn. _Brienne was directly in his line of vision, and if he saw her, Baelish would recognise both of them._

There was no time for them to get back to their room, and Jaime had to do something quickly. He decided to take some drastic action, and got up immediately. Brienne followed suit, surprised, as she had obviously not spotted Baelish yet.

“Where are you--” she started, when Jaime shoved her against the wall, pinning her to it, and kissed her passionately. Brienne’s eyes widened with shock, and he was worried that she might stab him in the stomach, or worse still, kick him in the balls. To his surprise, she kissed him back, although clumsily.

They had to look like a couple who couldn’t keep their hands off each other, hiding in plain sight. He pressed his body against hers, his arms around her waist, holding her tightly against him. He deepened the kiss, and she wound her arms around his neck, reciprocating with equal passion.

 _Gods, this was wonderful!_ Jaime had never felt like this before, when he kissed Cersei. He found himself grow painfully hard, as Brienne ran her fingers through his hair. She pulled him closer, which only worsened his predicament. Cersei had never managed to arouse him this quickly.

They were lost in each other for quite sometime, when Jaime heard a cough behind him. He released Brienne, and they broke apart, their faces flushed, and their eyes lowered.

“Ahem…“ Bronn was standing there with a smug expression on his face “Lord Baelish left, a long time ago. Was I wrong in assuming, that this was an act, to hide from him?” he asked, innocently “In that case, my apologies for interrupting.”  He didn’t sound sorry at all.

Jaime looked at Brienne, her face was a lovely shade of pink, and her lips slightly swollen with his kiss.

“I’m sorry, Brienne... for...” he didn’t know how to put it "I had to...”

“I... I must be going...” she mumbled, and left, looking flustered.

Jaime ran his fingers through his hair, trying to regain his composure, trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

“Bronn, Stay here and have a drink with me.”

In the current state that he was, Jaime didn’t trust himself to go back to the room, and share a bed with Brienne. _Far too risky_. He wanted to get drunk, to take some time, and cool things down.

He felt Bronn’s eyes on him, as he downed drink after drink.

“Why can’t you just fuckin tell her how you feel?” Bronn told him, a hint of desperation in his voice “And she feels the same for you. Even an idiot can see you both pining for each other.”

“I told you, Bronn, she is sworn to the Starks, she’s enemy,” Jaime’s speech slurred “And Cersei is waiting for me back home. So what, in the seven hells, do you think I should do?”

“Follow your heart. Go to her, _now._ ” Bronn said, sagely “And for fuck’s sake, do something about this tension between you both. _Even I_ can’t stand it anymore.”

“I _don’t_ love her, she _doesn’t_ love me. All this is just a fucking act!” Jaime stood up, trying to steady himself “I’m right Bronn, and you’re wrong! Be prepared to eat your sword.”

+++++

Jaime staggered into the room. Brienne was lying on the bed, probably asleep by now. Seeing him enter, she got up. He stumbled, losing his balance. Brienne caught him, before he could fall.

_Just like Harrenhal!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime's drunken declarations. How does Brienne react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies friends, for extending this story by one more chapter. I figured out that I couldn't fit it all in the fourth. So instead of the fourth, the fifth chapter will conclude the story. So you'll have to put up with me for one more chapter after this :)

Brienne didn’t know, what to do with the handsome, drunk knight in her arms.

“Briennnne…” Jaime drawled “My lovely wife!” he leaned into her, trying to steady himself.

“You’ve had too much to drink.” Brienne tried to steer him towards the bed “You need to sleep.”

Jaime wrapped his arms around her, moving his lips close to hers. Brienne felt her pulse quicken, and she immediately disengaged herself from his grip. Leading him to the bed, she lay him down, gently placing his head on the pillow, and took his boots off his feet.

As she was about to get up from the bed, he pulled her into his arms again.

“Where are you off to, my dear?” Jaime said, his voice thick “A wife’s place is by her husband.”

“I am not your wife.” she tried to get up, but he only tightened his grasp on her. Brienne was stuck in an awkward position, with Jaime sprawled on the bed, and she, on top of him.

She sighed. _This was going to be difficult_.

“Let go of me, _please!_ ” she implored. Jaime was the one who was inebriated, but this intimacy was beginning to stir something inside her, something she couldn’t define…something she didn’t know she could feel.

Jaime lifted his head to kiss her, but she gently clamped him down.

“Ser Jaime _, No_!” she said, gathering all her will-power, preventing herself from giving in to him. He seemed to comprehend her words, as he immediately let go of her, and sat up on the bed. He fixed his glassy eyes on hers, staring at her for a long time.

“Bronn is right!” he shouted, so suddenly, that Brienne nearly fell off the bed “Bronn, the fuckin idiot that he is… is always bloody right.”

Brienne had no clue, as to where this conversation was going. It was best to just hear him out, she decided.

“Brienne, do you know--” Jaime spoke slowly, trying to articulate every single word “--why I came here?”

She shook her head, her heart now leaping up to a position, somewhere at her throat, as she awaited his response.

“Bronn says--” he halted, trying to remember what Bronn had said “--he loves you.”

Brienne stared at him, confused “Bronn loves me?” she asked in disbelief.

Jaime stared back at her, looking equally confused.

“No, that came out _wrong_ . Bronn doesn’t love you. _I love you_.” he rambled on “Bronn only loves castles. I don’t love castles, I only love ugly wenches...” his voice trailed off.

This was the alcohol speaking, and Brienne had to put an end to it. “Ser Jaime, I don’t think, you quite realize, what you’re saying--”

“Bronn told me...to tell you the truth,” Jaime declared “I want to be your husband, Brienne. I want ten kids with you, I want our stupid act to go on forever, to be real…”

Brienne’s heart soared, despite knowing, that this would mean nothing in the morning.

“I...I love you, wench! I tease you, because you’re _my_ wench! But Bronn says, teasing is wrong.” Jaime said, his eyes, wide and soulful.

“I want to marry you, Brienne,” using his belt, he tried to bind his stump with her hand “I am hers, and she is mine--”

Brienne interrupted, before this could escalate into a situation that they would both regret later. “Ser Jaime, It’s quite late, you should--”

“Oh Brienne, Bronn is so right, _I want you_!” Jaime growled “I want to overpower you, fling you down, tear off your clothes…”

Before Brienne could say, or do anything, Jaime flung her on the bed, his body was on hers, lust and longing, were writ large upon his face. He captured her lips, and this time, Brienne accepted defeat, surrendering to him. She could taste the wine on his lips, as she kissed him back, the fire in him burning her, as his good hand moved all over her body. The touch of his fingers sent shivers all through her being.

Brienne had never been touched like this before. It was only now that she realized, how much she wanted to be touched by a man. She strained against Jaime’s broad chest, her hand stroking the muscles, solid beneath the fabric trying to conceal them. The last time she held him at Harrenhal, he had been weak, but now, he was fit, and she felt an ache of desire in her groin, as his strong arms gripped her tightly. His hardness pressed against her thighs, clouding her mind, and muddling her thoughts, driving all logic away from her head.

Jaime was now clumsily fumbling with her breeches, trying to get them off with one hand. That was when, Brienne was jolted back to her senses.

_This isn’t right. This is just a drunken moment of passion, it means nothing to him. They would both regret this, the next morning._

Clearing her head, she shoved him away this time, with all her strength, mental as well as physical.

“We cannot do this!” she shouted in panic.

Jaime seemed to sober up a bit, and he realized what he was doing. He got away from her mumbling “I’m sorry, my lady...I shouldn’t have…” and then slumped back to the bed, this time unconscious.

Brienne lay awake beside him for a long time, staring blankly at the ceiling. His soft snores filled her ears, as he slept like a child.

 _Was that a confession? He said, he loved her!_ A thousand thoughts ran through her mind. _He’s drunk_ , she tried to reason with herself. He would never say such things, when sober. All this definitely didn’t mean anything.

She felt a twinge of disappointment, as she realized, things between them would be back to normal in the morning, the drunken ramblings forgotten. _He won’t even remember what he said. Why did the Gods have to throw him back into her life like this?_

When Brienne woke the next morning, Jaime was still sleeping. Deciding not to disturb him, she left quietly.

+++++

Brienne had avenged Renly. As soon as she heard that Stannis had been defeated, she went out in search of him, tracked him down and executed him. When she went back to the inn, Jaime wasn’t there. It was then, that she spotted the candle. _Sansa_.

Reaching the forest, Brienne found Sansa and Theon, cornered by Ramsay’s soldiers. Brienne pulled out her sword, and charged towards them. She and Pod ran through the Bolton men, slashing and cutting them down. They had killed most of them when she saw that there was a man cornering Pod, ready to strike at him. It was then, that she saw Jaime strike down Pod’s assailant.

When the remaining soldiers had been killed, Sansa, who was huddled in a corner, noticed Jaime. Brienne knew she didn’t trust him. She couldn’t blame the girl, after the treatment that she had received at the hands of the Lannisters. She calmed her down, and once again, offered to pledge her services. This time, Sansa accepted.

As Brienne saw Jaime slowly walk away, she followed him, wanting to talk to him. When they were some distance away from the others, Jaime stopped.

“I am proud of you, Brienne,” he said softly, a tender look in his eyes “You’ve rescued Sansa, fulfilled your oath to Catelyn Stark and--”

“We” Brienne corrected him “ _We_ rescued Sansa. If it were not for you, I would’ve lost Podrick today.”

Jaime took a step closer to her “Brienne, do you know why I came here?” his voice was heavy with unspoken emotions. Brienne was reminded of all that he had said last night.

She remained quiet, waiting for him to speak further.

“I wasn’t so drunk last night, that I can’t remember the voice of my heart, and what it truly desires…”

Brienne was taken aback. She didn’t expect him to remember the previous night’s conversation.

Her heart leaped at this, but she was thrown back to reality, as she thought of Cersei. Jaime belonged to his sister, and _Brienne had just sworn herself to Sansa_.

“Ser Jaime,” Brienne said “I’ve been honoured to have you beside me all these days. But, your family is waiting for you back home, your sister needs you, her children need you. Your place is by their side.”

Jaime nodded sadly. “Yes, my duty is by Cersei and her children, though, I am not too sure about my heart these days.” he said, gazing deeply into her eyes. “My heart,” he paused “is _definitely not_ with Cersei anymore. It seems to have wandered off and found residence elsewhere...”

He paused for breath, before carrying on.

“I _meant_ every word of what I said last night. I came here, because... I love _you,_ Brienne. The Boltons almost raped you, nearly killed you the last time.” his eyes were shining “I can’t live with myself, if anything happened to you.”

Brienne’s heart sank, as her sense of duty eventually overpowered the desires of her heart. She had no answer to his words of love.

Jaime took a ring off his finger, and handed it to her “If you reciprocate my feelings, I want you to accept this as a token of my love. If you don’t, I’ll understand, and never bother you again with my presence.”

“I cannot, Ser Jaime,” Brienne shook her head sadly “I have pledged myself to Lady Sansa, and my place is by her side now. There is no room for anything else in my life, except service to her.”

Jaime looked crushed “I understand, and I wish you well for a good life ahead, and...” he swallowed “I apologise, my lady, for any inappropriate behavior on my part, whether drunk or otherwise.”

He turned to walk away from her. _She would never see him again!_ He meant the world to her, and she had to let him go.

“Goodbye, Ser Jaime,” she called out, as he mounted his horse.

Jaime turned back at her, gave her a short nod, and rode away.

+++++

Brienne felt her heart weigh a thousand tonnes, as she walked back to Sansa.

“Thank you,” Sansa told her “If it were not for you, Ramsay would’ve cut me into a hundred pieces, by now”

Brienne shook her head “I did nothing, my lady. Thank Theon, if you must.”

She felt Sansa’s eyes wordlessly interrogating her.

“What’s wrong?” Sansa wanted to know.

“Nothing, my lady” Brienne dismissed the question “We should leave now.”

“You’re upset, and heartbroken!” Sansa probed “And if I am not mistaken, it has something to do with Ser Jaime!”

Brienne turned to her, surprised.

“My lady, how do you--”

“I’m a woman too, Lady Brienne,” Sansa smiled “I can see, when a woman is in love, and your eyes are an open book.”

Brienne felt her face turn hot “It’s not like that, my lady.”

“You love him, don’t you?” Sansa gave her a knowing look “And he loves you too. That’s why he helped. He didn’t come here for me, he came for _you_!”

Brienne was silent.

“Loving someone, and being loved in return, is a blessing very few people enjoy.” Sansa said in a low voice “I’ve been married twice, once to a man I didn’t love, and the second time to a man I loathed.” she finished sadly.

“I swore an oath to you, my lady” Brienne declared “I will protect you, until my last day--”

“I release you from that oath, then!” Sansa exclaimed “I cannot speak for my mother, but all I can say is, you are not bound to me anymore. You did save me today, and I will turn to you if I need your help again, but your life should be _yours_ , not mine!”

Brienne looked at her, completely nonplussed.

“Do you love him?” Sansa asked, suddenly.

Brienne hesitated, then nodded slowly.

“Does he love you?”

“Yes.”

“Then, why are you still here?” Sansa asked her “Go get him.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne goes after Jaime, but it's not easy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating upped to M for this chapter because of.. "stuff". I've never attempted writing "stuff" before, and this is the first time I've been bold enough to give it a shot. Hope it's turned out okay.

“Let’s make camp here.”

They had been riding for quite a while. Jaime decided to stop, as it was beginning to get dark. Bronn set up a tent for the two of them, and Jaime plonked himself in a corner, lost in his thoughts.

“You lost the bet, Bronn” Jaime said sullenly.

Bronn gave him a sympathetic look “Why didn’t you try and convince her?”

Jaime shook his head “She doesn’t love me, she doesn’t want to see me again, and she wants me out of her life. She has made that as clear as daylight!”

“She _does_ love--” Bronn began.

“Enough! I took your advice, I confessed my feelings to her, to what result?” Jaime was angry “She has made her decision clear, and there’s nothing more to say on that. I don’t want to hear any mention of her again.”

Bronn was silent.

“And, I _don’t_ love her anymore.”

Bronn raised his eyebrows “That’s the worst lie I have ever heard from you!”

“I’ve made up my mind,” Jaime said brusquely “I don’t want to see her again!”

“I can’t see you go to pieces like this.” Bronn said, sounding helpless.

“I’m fine, Bronn. There’s nothing more to discuss.”

Bronn shook his head and left the tent, leaving Jaime alone with his thoughts.

+++++

Jaime wasn’t sure how long he’d been sitting alone in the tent, when Bronn entered with Sansa, Brienne and Pod with him.

_What is she doing here?_

Jaime got to his feet, and gave Sansa a bow and addressed her “What can I do for you, my lady?” He carefully avoided looking at Brienne.

“Ser Jaime,” Sansa greeted him “We have come to meet you, we...um..,” she hesitated “Lady Brienne has...something to say to you.” she left the tent with the others, leaving him alone with Brienne.

A painful silence followed.

“Lady Brienne,” Jaime said, coldly “To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

Jaime saw a mix of disappointment and hurt in Brienne’s face.

“Ser Jaime, I think you know why I’m here.”

“I can’t read your mind, Brienne” Jaime snapped at her “So tell me what it is, or--”

“Or _what_ ?” it was Brienne’s turn to lose her composure now “It’s not, as if, you’ve been _busy_!”

“Have you come here to argue with me?” Jaime was livid “Or, is it to gloat about your new _position_ with the Starks?”

Brienne looked as if he had slapped her in the face. “Ser Jaime, why are you treating me like this?” she asked him. He could see the hurt in her eyes.

All the frustration, heartbreak, anguish and pain that he had been trying to mask since he left Winterfell, came rushing back at the sight of Brienne.

“Does the truth hurt, my lady?” Jaime went on, mercilessly “It has always been _vows,_ and _oaths_ to you, hasn’t it? More important than people who care for you!”

Brienne was stunned “What gives an _oathbreaker_ like you, the right to comment on my oaths?” she shouted.

It was Jaime’s turn to be shocked now. He had not anticipated this. Though he was the one who had insulted her first, anger blinded him completely, and he was in no mood to accept his folly, or apologise.

“At least, I didn’t abandon my father to fulfill my dreams.” he continued, bitterly “I don’t think you even care, if Lord Selwyn is alive or not!”

He had touched a nerve. Brienne drew Oathkeeper from her belt. He half expected her to strike him, but she walked over to him, and put the sword down next to him.

“I thank you for your gift, Ser Jaime,” her distress was evident on her face “As I no longer have any use for it, I wish to return it to you.”

She stormed out of the tent.

+++++

Bronn glared at him in disbelief.

“ _What_?” Jaime growled.

“You are the biggest cunt I’ve ever seen.”

“She was the one who called me oathbreaker!”

Bronn shook his head in exasperation “How old are you? _Twelve_?” he spoke quickly, before Jaime could interrupt him “And, don’t pretend you don’t know why she came.”

He knew why she was here. He had known, the moment she had entered the tent.

“Look at the poor woman,” Bronn chastised him “She loves you. She regretted her decision, and came here for you. And all you did was insult her, and send her away.”

“ _Regretted her decision_ ?” Jaime repeated “She’s so fickle minded. One minute, she doesn’t want me, and the next minute, she comes after me, because now _she wants me_?”

“She’s always wanted you!” Bronn tried to reason with him “You were the one who failed to see it. I saw it right then, the way she looked at you when she bid you goodbye at King’s Landing.”

“She turned me down just a while--”

“Because of her oath, you knew that.” Bronn said impatiently “And, don’t _you_ complain that she insulted you, when all you’ve ever done was mock her!”

Jaime was at a loss for words. As his rage slowly ebbed away, he was overcome with guilt and remorse. _What had he done?_ He had hurt Brienne again, and this time, _he had lost her for good!_

“There’s no use now,” he said dully “She’s gone, and she’s returned my sword. That speaks a lot about how she feels about me, doesn’t it?” he let out a bitter laugh.

“She came here to tell you that she loves you.”

“Doesn’t matter now. It’s over. I have been nasty to her, as usual.”

“If it helps--” Bronn consoled him, a smile spreading across his face “--She’s next door, and it’s never too late.”

+++++

Brienne was sitting with Sansa, the two women deep in conversation. Her eyes were red, and Jaime could make out tear tracks on her face. _I’m the cause for it._ The realization made him feel miserable.

Seeing him, Sansa whispered something to Brienne and left.

“Brienne--” he approached her tentatively, wondering how she might react to his presence.

“Don’t worry, Ser Jaime” Brienne sounded as if she had a cold “I’ll be gone by dawn. And I don’t intend taking up any more of your time.”

Jaime sat down next to her, but she quickly turned away from him.

“Brienne… I didn’t mean that...” Jaime was unsure of what to say “... all that I said earlier. I’m sorry.”

Brienne huffed, getting up to leave the tent. Jaime went after her.

“Look at me, wench!” he barked, grabbing her hand.

“ _Don’t_ call me wench!” Brienne growled, turning to him, fire burning in her bright blue eyes.

Jaime broke into a smile “Now, that’s more like my wench.”

“Everything is a joke to you, isn’t it?” Brienne snapped “I have been a joke to you, since the day we met.“ she paused “You said _you love me_ , is this the way you treat the ones you love?”

“And, what about you?” Jaime retorted “You turned me away. A _vow_ is more important to you, than the man who loves you more than his life!”

Brienne’s expression softened “I made a mistake,” she said quietly.

Jaime crossed his arms  “What mistake?” he asked deliberately, despite knowing the answer.

Brienne looked away from him “I think, you already know, ser.”

“No, I _don’t._ ” Jaime pressed further “Why don’t you tell me?”

“ _Seven hells!_ ” Brienne exclaimed, her face now his favourite shade of pink.

“I’m still waiting, Brienne…”

“Earlier, you had asked me a question, Ser Jaime,” she went on “About marrying you, if you were the last man alive in Westeros.”

Jaime nodded, looking at her intently “How can I forget? You said you would rather marry a Braavosi, than me.”

“Well I...I came to tell you that…” she stammered, now looking down at her hands.

“Tell me what, my lady?” Jaime was enjoying himself, tormenting her, watching her blush deeper.

“If...if I ever… considered getting married,”  Brienne hesitated “I’d like you to know that…” she halted again, finding it difficult to go on.

Jaime came closer “You would like me to know... _what exactly_?” he asked, his voice now a whisper.

“That...it could never be anyone else.” Brienne blurted out “You would never be the _last_ man I’d choose, you would be the _only_ man, I would ever choose!” she blushed furiously.

Jaime took her hand in his, kissing her palm.

“See wench, I was right!” the usual mischievous grin had returned to his face “You couldn’t resist my charms, after all!”

“Won’t you ever stop teasing me?”

“If I had not teased you all along, we wouldn’t have fallen in love, and you wouldn’t have finally agreed to marry me!” Jaime said, giving her a loving smile.

She looked confused “When did I agree to marry you?”

“You just did, didn’t you?” Jaime quipped “You said I’m the only man you’ll marry. You just swore an _oath_ to me, my lady!”

“That was in answer to your--” Brienne waved her hand dismissively, and then realization dawned on her face.

“--does that mean?” she didn’t finish her statement.

“Yes it does,” Jaime said, looking at her with all the love in his heart “And does it mean…you accept?”

Despite the tears were streaming down her eyes, she was smiling.

“Yes, Ser Jaime.”

Jaime ran his fingers over her cheek, wiping away her tears. He kissed her, a tender brush of his lips on hers.

+++++

They had decided to get married the same night, as they had to resume their travel at dawn. Jaime had made up his mind to heed his father’s advice. He decided to go back to King’s Landing immediately, and settle matters with Cersei and the family, and once that was done, he planned to leave the Kingsguard and assume his rightful position as heir to Casterly Rock. Brienne would escort Sansa to Castle Black, and then join Jaime as the lady of Casterly Rock.

They had gathered at a Sept nearby, in the dead of the night. Bronn had arranged for a Septon to conduct their marriage in secret.

Jaime looked at his bride as he heard the Septon perform the ceremony. By no means was Brienne a conventional bride, but she was _his_ , finally, and the thought, that-- _they_ \--were finally real, filled him with such happiness that the gods had never bestowed on him before.

They said the words together:

_Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger_

_I am hers, and she is mine,_

_I am his, and he is mine,_

_from this day, till the end of my days..._

Jaime didn’t have a cloak, he took off the cape he was wearing and draped it around Brienne’s shoulders.

+++++

They returned to their camp after the ceremony. Once everyone had left for their tents, Jaime was finally alone with Brienne.

He stood there, gazing at his wife, the feeling and the elation, yet to sink in.

_His wife._

Brienne had worn the same blue dress that she had worn for Joffrey’s wedding. Jaime had admired her in that dress, then, and today, it brought out the blue of her eyes even more. He took her hand, leading her into their tent, and they sat down on the bedroll on the floor.

“You tried your best, but couldn’t get rid of me, wench.” he said, moving closer to her.

She smiled. “Don’t call me wench!”

“Oh, I will,” Jaime whispered “You’ll be _my wench,_ for the rest of our lives!”

Jaime grinned at her “So here we are, in a tent instead of a chamber in a castle. I don’t think this is quite the wedding night you would’ve dreamed of, is it?”

Brienne smiled demurely “As long as it’s with you, Ser Jaime, I’d even spend my wedding night in a cave!”

Jaime pulled her to him “Then my lady, I might as well make sure it’s worth it…”

He kissed her. _Gods_! There was fire in her lips, and heat, that seared through him. She was as hungry for him as he was for her, the passion that had built up within them over the years, the pent up feelings, and the suppressed emotions, reaching their peak, waiting to explode. He plunged his tongue between her lips, tasting her, devouring her.

Jaime shoved her down against the bed, pressing her with his body. He crushed her mouth with his, as he felt her fingers slide into his hair. Brienne melted against him, as if their bodies were made for each other.

He wanted to feel her warm skin against his. He wanted her body against his, the press of her modest, but firm breasts against his chest, her teats erect against his hard muscles. He tried to unlace his breaches, but fumbled unsuccessfully with one hand, and swore under his breath.

Brienne giggled at his futile effort “Need help with that, _ser_?” she teased.

She unlaced his breeches, yanking them off his legs and releasing his erection, which sprang up in all its full glory. Jaime saw the growing lust in her eyes, as she stared down at his length. She slowly started un-doing his shirt, trying to get rid of it by pulling it over his head. _Oh, she was torturing him, and his impatience was killing him_.

“Go on, you have all the time in the world to undress me, wench!” he said sarcastically, before getting rid of his shirt himself. He had somehow managed to divest her of her clothes, until they were both as naked as their name-day.

Brienne let out a loud gasp, as he touched her bare skin. The sound of her arousal made Jaime even harder, more than he could withstand. He groaned, as he felt her skin catch fire at his touch. Moving into her, he kissed her again. As her mouth moved beneath his, he took turns nibbling at her lips and sucking her tongue. _It was bliss!_

Letting go of her mouth, he nuzzled at her neck, planting little kisses all along, hearing her moan and whimper each time his beard tickled her soft, sensitive skin, her hands running through his hair, driving him crazy with lust.

“So…” he asked “Like every maiden, did you ever dream of your wedding night?”

“Umm..hmm” was all, Brienne was able to say, distracted with his mouth sucking her.

“And… what did you dream of?” Jaime asked, nibbling at every bit of skin he could reach.

“I would rather… keep that to myself.” she said, going red.

“You can tell me, I’m your husband.”

“I used to dream of Renly.”

Jaime exhaled deeply “I had never imagined, I would have to compete with _Renly_ on my wedding night!”

Brienne broke away, looking at him, her eyes drunk with lust. “Renly was just a girlhood fantasy, _nothing more_ .” she whispered “Didn’t you once say--there are no men like you, _only you_ !” she said, her voice husky “so why don’t you prove it, _ser!_ ”

Overcome with a new wave of possessiveness, Jaime’s mouth now reached for her breasts. He flicked his tongue over one of her teats, taking it between his teeth, and giving it a light tug, while simultaneously, pinching the other with his thumb and forefinger. He felt Brienne’s ribs arch into him, as she trembled against him, her arms holding him tightly and her fingernails digging into his back.

“Oh gods, _Jaime_!” she moaned softly.

Jaime moved his stump over her firm ass, and drew her against his aching hardness, while his mouth continued to tease her breast. He let the fingers of his left hand slide between her thighs, deep into her core. Her body rocked with a spasm of pleasure.

“ _Jaime_ ,” she gasped, writhing under him “ _Please_!”

“What did you say, wench?”

“ _Please!”_ she groaned “I can’t stand it anymore!”

“In that case,” he murmured “I’m going to torture you even more.” and focussed his mouth between her legs, his tongue tasting her slick wetness. “ _I’m going to make you forget, Renly ever existed,_ ” he growled, plunging his tongue deeper into her “ _Even in your maiden fantasy_.”

She screamed out his name this time.

“I didn’t hear you, wench!”

“ _Jaime_!”

“Not, _Ser Jaime_ then?” he asked.

His mouth was back on hers. Brienne wrapped her legs around his hips, wet and ready for him. He looked deep into her eyes, as he thrust inside her, gently at first, but then losing all self control, he thrust all the way in, until he was completely inside her. Brienne let out a little cry of pain.

“Did I hurt you, my love?” In his pleasure, he had forgotten that she was a virgin.

She shook her head, capturing his lips, as they moved together, slowly first and then faster and faster, their passion finally reaching a new climax.

+++++

They lay in each others’ arms, bodies glistening with sweat.

“So…” Jaime looked at her, smiling.

Brienne gave him a questioning look.

“You didn’t tell me, wench!”

“Tell you what, Jaime?”

“Did I live up to your expectations?” he asked, flashing her his most charming smile “Am I better than your Fantasy-Renly?”

“I’m having trouble recollecting the details…” Brienne said mischievously “Why don’t you show me your skills again? And this time...” she added “I’ll remember to compliment you.”

And that was how they ended up fucking all night.

+++++

“My lord,” Bronn’s voice called out from outside the tent “It’s about time.”

Jaime opened his eyes, groaning that it was already morning. He felt Brienne stir in his arms, and kissed her fondly. Unable to locate his shirt, he pulled up his breeches, and left the tent to meet Bronn.

Bronn smirked, taking in Jaime’s appearance - bare-chested, hair disheveled, and a bulge threatening to grow in his breeches.

“You’ve been _busy_ all night.” Bronn observed “You should learn to control that better,” he pointed at the bulge in Jaime’s breeches “considering, you’ll be away from your lady for a while.”

Jaime felt himself flush.

“So now that I’ve won the bet, am I the new lord of Casterly Rock?”

“That was supposed to be a joke!” Jaime snapped.

Bronn laughed, as Jaime went back inside to get dressed.

+++++

“It’s yours,” Jaime said, handing Oathkeeper back to Brienne “It will always be yours.”

She fastened the sword back to her belt, ready to go.

“I’ll be waiting for you, my lady” Jaime told her tenderly, leaning into her “After all, we need to make those Lannister heirs soon.” he whispered, watching her blush again. He kissed her, finally letting her leave with Sansa.

As she rode away, she looked back at him and smiled. Life had never been so wonderful for Jaime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and as usual, your comments and feedback are most welcome :)


End file.
